Through the Looking Glass
by teh-chibi-alchemist
Summary: Ed goes to explore an old mansion, only to find a strange mirrored room. He drops through on of the mirrors and ends up in a world, opposite of his own! No OCs! Little or no romance! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own. Too bad! Just my plot idea…

"Damn Mustang! Sending me on some pointless mission! Just to look around some old, abandoned mansion…" The short blonde growled, annoyed.

He moved around the mansion, searching. For what? He didn't know. Something about traces of a murder, perhaps. Everything here was covered in dust, and his footprints were the only set in the house. Anywhere.

Edward sighed again, and sneezed. The dust flew everywhere, causing yet another spray of dust and another sneeze attack.

"I wish Al were here…" Ed said, his voice echoing through the tall house. Alphonse was off at home, visiting Winry and Aunt Pinako, while he was here. "Probably wanted to avoid this stupid mission!"

Finally after a while of searching, (and finding absolutely nothing) he finally found something. It was not what he was looking for, or hoped for, but just…odd.

An entire room full of mirrors. Many of which came in a variety of sizes, and shapes, and colors. The reflective surfaces covered every inch of the walls, and even, the roof.

"What the hell?" He blinked, and entered the odd room. The door suddenly slammed shut. He turned around. Even the door was covered with mirrors! He moved toward the door, (or where he thought it was) searching for a doorknob. But, it was no where in sight!

"Damnit! This room can only be opened from the outside!" The Fullmetal Alchemist sighed deeply, "Fine. If I can't find the exit, I'll make one!"

He slammed his hands together, and touched one of the mirrored walls. But, instead of creating the doorway he intended, he fell through the mirror.

When Ed opened his eyes, (he had closed them during the sudden fall) he glanced around. He was…back in central? He stood up, and brushed off his dusty clothes. He turned to the wall, and found no exit. "What the hell is going on here?"

Ed turned back, and glanced off into the middle of the city. The large building looked like the central headquarters. Good. Maybe…(hopefully), they would know what happened.

A voice suddenly called, and he whipped around, to see Alphonse in human form. What was going on here? Alphonse looked shorter, perhaps the same size as himself. "Ed!" He called, and looked very confused at the sight. Al never called him, (or…rarely) by his name. "When did you get your body back?"

A/N Cliffhanger! Ok, this is really short! But, this is only the first chapter.

Let me explain, in this everyone (except normal Ed) will be OOC. Or, like another character. Trust me, this'll be hilarious! The next chapter will be ready soon, I think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own. Too bad! My plot though!

Last time on "Through the looking glass":

_A voice suddenly called, and he whipped around, to see Alphonse in human form. What was going on here? Alphonse looked shorter, perhaps the same size as himself. "Ed!" He called, and looked very confused at the sight. Al never called him, (or…rarely) by his name. "When did you get your body back?"_

Edward looked even more confused. "Body back? Its you who seems to have gotten your body back." Al just looked bewildered. "Man your short!" Ed laughed, and Al (surprisingly) began to rant.

"Who the hell you calling small!"

It was Ed's turn to look bewildered. That was his rant! Plus, Alphonse was acting…let's say, odd. He just couldn't figure it out.

Thinking back, he realized what happened. He had 'fallen' through that mirror. But…it was impossible! He couldn't have gone through that mirror. Maybe this was some prank by Colonel Mustang. But…Alphonse…he was still trapped in his armor!

"What do you mean, Al?" Ed asked, demanding an answer with his tone. "You were in that armor just a little while ago!" Al argued, "And you never call me Al! Who are you, Wrath?"(1)

Ed looked like he was contemplating something. Finally he responded. "But…" he sighed and something clicked in her head. "Damn it! That mirror! That means…" He didn't finish.

"Alphonse, tell me what you alchemist title is. I need to know…" Al shook his head, even more confused and annoyed then before. "You know! And what do you mean by that mirror?" He demanded, similar to Ed. Well, Ed just snapped. "Tell me!"

"Fine! I am the Fullmetal Alchemist! Why, though?" He noted Edward's, and well, Ed just gasped. "Show me your arm!"

"Err…" Al stuttered, before grabbed his arm, and pulled up his red sleeve. Automail. His arm was automail! "Your arm and leg are automail, Al. Now tell me, do you have a brother?"

"Yes! I do!" He snapped protectively, and pulled his sleeve down. Ed also then noticed that they were wearing the exact same thing. "How did you know about my leg?"

Ed shifted, uncomfortable with the question. "This is hard to explain…and believe." He showed Alphonse his own mechanical arm and leg, before dropping the sleeve and pant leg. "Your brother, he is younger, no? I can tell."

Al had gasped at the automail arm, noting both arm and leg, were on the exact same sides. "Al, take me to your brother. I need…further proof. Then, I'll explain." He added.

"Further proof?" Al echoed, looking confused, yet interested.

A/N W00t! Chapter two! Does this answer anyone's questions? I hope so! Stayed tuned for chapter three!

(1)Smirks This is just a hint at one of the homunculi! Guess, and tell me what you think!

Thank you my reviewers!


End file.
